Achilles Heel
by noteisgone
Summary: A weakness prevails once in your life. Main pair: AkaFuri and KagaKuro


**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Note: I deleted it months ago because I don't like it. I edited a few and post it again :D. but whatever. I guess like it much better now than before.**

The entire room was consumed by the deafening silence as six sets of colorful eyes stared impeccably at the person sitting at the head of the table, their faces marring same expressions, shock.

For just a split of a second they were stunned. In fact, each member of the Generation of Miracles was questioning the reality of it; if _it_ really happened or just a trick of their chaotic imagination. They were all present to become a witness for an impossible phenomenon. Kise, Aomine and Kagami blinked and gaped. Midorima didn't cut his stare. Kuroko stayed expressionless. Even Murasakibara who usually didn't paid attention to his surroundings, except for his sweet treats, had stopped eating. It might sound farfetched and incredulous, it might be fast and happened in a wee bit of time but they understood worry when they saw one.

_Worry._ _Concern._ They'd witnessed Akashi wearing it for merely fifteen seconds.

The sudden shift of the GoM former captain's demeanour which could only be described as concern had been clear as the cloudless sky on his delicate visage. It flashed how his lips frowned and eyebrows knitted; how his two mismatched eyes widened than its normal size; and how he went rigid on his chair for a quite a time.

Shock was a huge understatement for the people that surround him since it was unusual to encounter that expression from the well-known Emperor Eye owner. If they would utter one word to some other individual for this event, surely, no one would believe them, worst, they would laugh at them. The calm gentlemanly facade Seijurou usually wore had cracked.

On the phone, he conversed. "What happened to him?" the former captain paused and listened, "Which hospital?" the words seemed strain as it passed his lips. He seemed to be gritting his teeth to restrain his gnawing anger, or anxiety?

At the mentioned of the grudging establishment, Kuroko observed how the present crowd awakened from their shock state. Patiently, they waited for Akashi to finish the conversation he had at the moment before they'll ask of what this 'hospital' was all about, or to be precise 'who' was in there?

By then, varieties of expressions circled the crowd: pure concern, curiosity, and literally boredom. Wondering of what was happening at the same time. After like forever, Akashi was finished talking on the person on the other line.

"Alright, thank you. I'll be there quick." Akashi ended the call in a swift motion and faced his team, face intact like what happened prior was just a mere illusion. "This meeting is cancelled. I have to attend something important. I'll summon all of you next time."

After saying that and without looking back, he stalked the path towards the door. Before the redhead could step out, however, the nosy blond immediately voiced out everyone's inner question, he got up from his chair and placed his hand on the wide mahogany table.

"What's happened Akashicchi?" Kise asked worriedly, thinking something worse. "Who was in the hospital?" He was beginning to be bothered by the situation. He doesn't know why but there is something that isn't right here and he doesn't like it one bit.

The group quieted and all sets of different colored eyes were planted unabashedly to their red haired captain's to fish out some answer. Akashi only motioned to do a half turn to face them, his face back to normal by then.

"It was Kouki. He encountered an accident a few hours ago and I have to go visit him." Even though it was said in his usual voice, even and with authority, there was still behind it that everyone couldn't decipher.

The red haired teen already turned and walked away from them.

...Silence.

"Does anyone of you know who that 'Kouki' guy is?" the blond drawled. He sat down on the chair, scraping the ground loudly.

"I'm not particularly sure if the person I know is the same person Akashi-kun was talking about, but I only know one person who bears the same name. It's Furihata Kouki. He's our team mate in Seirin." was Kuroko's answer looking at the other males around.

"Wait Furihata? You mean Furihata Kouki?" Kagami exclaimed rhetorically and glanced down at the pale bluenette beside him, frowning. Kuroko, however, didn't return his gaze as the boy remained pensive and continued to stare blankly at the vacant space where Akashi stood before. "They knew each other? How did that happen?"

No one answered Kagami's question before Kuroko conveyed his thought, the light blue-haired teen looked up to him, "I'm not sure about that Kagami-kun. But if that's the case..."

"Don't tell me you're considering this baka Tetsu?" Aomine scoffed.

"Ahomine, I'm not asking your opinion!"

"Who said anything about opinion? I'm just stating a fact BaKagami."

"We couldn't just assume anything Kuroko. It might be a different person. Furihata Kouki? Isn't that the brown-haired guy who's plain and ordinary, poor at basketball and got no special skills? Do you think Akashi would associate with someone like that?" Midorima interrupted the two idiots before it went into a brawl.

"That's rude Midorima-kun. Furihata-kun ain't that bad at basketball. He plays on average I might add, but not bad. But yes, that's the guy." answered Kuroko plainly. "I'm not sure about that however."

"But it's impossible right Kurokocchi? How would they know each other? Plus, have you seen Akashicchi going to Seirin?" Kise made a mental note to meet this Furihata guy.

"Never Kise-kun."

"We're talking about Akashi here guys." Kagami butted into their conversation, deadpanned, as if telling that all they said were stupid.

"You're the one who came up with the idea BaKagami. But say for the first time I agree with this moron here. We're talking about that psychotic shit Tetsu." Aomine commented roughly.

"Shut up Aho!"

"I tend to not listen to stupids, Baka."

Before any argument could happen, Kuroko stepped up and pulled Kagami away from the tanned teen.

"Why don't we follow Akashi-kun to answer all our questions then." the bluenette muttered dully and looked up around to ask for an agreement.

"I'll pass." the dark-blue haired teen bluntly said and was about to walk out, but before he could walked away the blonde already was pulling him away to follow the duo. "What the fuck are you doing? Let go of my hand."

But the blond wasn't listening and continued pulling the grumbling dark teen. "Let's go Aominechi."

The Seirin's partner already walked away, although it was more like Kuroko dragging Kagami with him while the said redhead was grumbling in remorse. Murasakibara stood up to follow, mumbling about, "Aka-chin acting weird today."

"I care less about Akashi's current predicament but I might get something out of this. So I'll go." the three-point shooter muttered, saying to no one.

At the hospital, five huge males (and one unseen male) stalked the long corridor of the famous Tokyo Private Hospital, making some of the crowd around gawked at their build. The group of basketball players stopped in front of the room 208.

"Is this it Kurokocchi?"

"It is the number said by the nurse at the station."

"Then let's open it already." Aomine grumbled.

With the called decency that Aomine did not know of, the dark bluenette briskly slid the door open. Inspecting the place, everyone peeked inside to look around the room. The six males slowly gathered inside and not only seconds later had they sighted Akashi sitting straight on a metal chair beside the patient's bed. The red haired captain didn't do anything but watch the fragile figure lying under the white cover. They weren't certain if Akashi noticed their presence, but if he did, he didn't give any indication.

Their guess was right, the Furihata Kouki Kuroko and Kagami knew was the very same 'Kouki' that was lying on the bed and sleeping. Thankfully, no tubes were attached to his body except an IV and a few gauzes and plasters to patch the small cuts of his body. The biggest cut could be on his head based on the bandage around it.

Akashi was silent with his eyes never leaving the frail boy. The slow breathing of Kouki was the only sound inside.

"We better leave." Kuroko out of the blue mumbled to the group.

Five guys nearly made an unmanly scream, gladly they remembered they were in hospital and closed their lips in time. Sometimes, even though they knew Kuroko was around they still forgot his presence.

"What shit are you talking about Tetsu?! We just arrive." Aomine hissed in a low voice. Midorima watched Kuroko sceptically. Kagami frowned. And Murasakibara was about to go to Akashi when Kuroko stopped him by holding his arm.

"I'll go to Aka-chin, Kuro-chin." the purple head said innocently.

"Not now Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko explained calmly. "He needs time."

"Aka-chin looks sad." Kuroko was surprise that even the child of their group notice Akashi's anxiousness.

"We can't do anything for now Murasakibara-kun, but Akashi-kun will be okay." he turned to the other. "We should go everyone." Kuroko said firmly again, passing a message.

"But Kuro-chin..." his purple eyes looked to Akashi.

"Why are you all here?"

Out of shock, the other four males looked at Akashi when he suddenly spoke in a flat yet dangerous tone. The male didn't spare them a glance, though.

"We're about to leave Akashi-kun. We just wanted to pay a visit." Kuroko replied politely, bowing a little. "But maybe we could do it next time."

The redhead didn't respond.

The Kagami and Aomine wanted so much to complain again but decided otherwise after Kuroko gave them a long stare and felt Akashi's menacing aura surrounding the room. Quickly, they were the first to step out. Everyone had then understood that it is not the right time to visit. They decided to live Akashi alone and, perhaps, visit on another day. They can read situation if they want to.

The group left the room. They didn't know what the relationship between Furihata and Akashi is, but all of them agreed that it was deeper than friendship.

"Why are you with me again?" the green-haired shooter asked to the blond beside him, pissed.

"So mean Midorimacchi! I have to go to the grocery store to buy some supplies, that's why I went with you. Plus, Aomenicchi didn't come with me for some unknown reason, he seems to be avoiding me lately." the blond explained, pouting.

"Why don't you go with yourself then?" Midorima asked.

"I don't wanna be alone Midorimacchi," the blond pouted, "What if something will happen to me, awww!" he wailed.

"When did I ever care about your well-being? Stop it idiot." the Shuutuko player reprimanded.

"Meeaaan," he ceased wailing, "Anyway Midorimacchi, have you seen how Akashicchi's expression change today? I was real shock." Kise said disbelievingly, but with a slight grin. "I never realized he could make such expression, especially to a _guy_."

Midorima didn't respond quickly and Kise was bothered by the silence. When he was going to say something again, the taller player beat him.

"Anyone could be concerned when it comes to their special someone." he mumbled it so slowly.

Kise turned to him, blinking then he smiled brightly when apprehension cleared his mind.

"Oh. Midorimacchi you seemed to be taking this thing seriously." he giggled, "Was it base on your experience?" Kise teased.

"Shut it you baka."

Kise laughed. But after a minute they silenced and the atmosphere became solemn.

They never expected Akashi to let the mask have cracked a little just by seeing that boy in pain. He seemed different earlier. Could it be good for Akashi? Somehow, the dangerous Emperor found his weakness.

"Right Midorimacchi. Akashicchi's still a human and could also feel emotions, and the thought of losing someone special would always felt terrible. Akashicchi couldn't avoid that. He never knew it but he found his weakness." Kise broke the silence.

For the first time, Midorima considered Kise's comment and unexpectedly agreed to what he says.

_Weakness_. Not a good word.

The SeirIn's aces walked the dark alley way side by side.

"Jeez, Kuroko you're horrible."

"Why do you say that Kagami-kun?"

"Shuddup, you know what I mean. I wish I never come with you. That jerk Ahomine ruined my day." he growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kagami-kun."

Kagami snorted but didn't go any further explanation.

"How that bastard Akashi shows concern seems impossible. I never knew he could pull that off."

"Akashi-kun can also feel emotions, he's not a robot. He's just very good on hiding it."

"Like you." Kagami scoffed.

"..."

"Oi...Why so silent?"

"I'm thinking." the bluenette retorted.

"What about?" he glanced down at his shadow, bothered by how serious Kuroko look. he knew the teen was always silent but this time, he seems a bit serious about something and Kagami starting to feel concern. What had made Kuroko so serious all of a sudden.

"It could happen to anyone of us Kagami-kun." the bluenette said with all seriousness.

"Huh?"

Surprise, he quickly turned to his boyfriend.

"Anyone can break like Akashi-kun after seeing your love one lying on a sick bed and in pain." he looked up at Kagami blankly. "You'd be worried terribly."

Kuroko pulled them into a halt. Kagami's tiger-like eyes clashed with Kuroko's soft blue ones. It never last twenty seconds before Kagami understood what Kuroko was trying to convey. The Seiren's ace would be miserable to see his boyfriend in total pain.

He would never let that happen to Kuroko. Never. And he could see through Kuroko's big enthralling eyes that the bluenette felt the same way towards him.

Sneakily, Kagami reached for Kuroko's smaller palm and entwined their hand before squeezing them together.

"I understand." Kagami whispered and smiled. He was never a romantic person ever but he could let this thing passed. He kissed Kuroko's forehead softly and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Kuroko returned the embrace and burrowed his face on his lover's chest.

_Everyone's thought coincided then._

_Their Captain had found his weakness._

_An Achilles heel indeed._

Akashi's mind short-circuited in an instant after hearing the person on the other line relays the message.

**Mr. Furihata Kouki was inside the emergency room...**

For the next few seconds, he was unaware of his surroundings. The sentence kept repeating by itself in his mind, reeling back and forth, unstoppable. His chest tightened while his stomach did a great job to perform a wonderful somersault. It was never a good feeling for Akashi, he despised it.

Right after Akashi finished his conversation with the other person on the other line, he fled immediately.

As of now, Seijurou was inside of one of the room in the hospital, staring blankly at the person lays in bed. The young teenager didn't motion or even touch the frail boy for the long duration of time. He only watched Kouki's chest as it rise and fall in slow rythm whenever he breathe. As anyone would see it, he was rather calm on the outside, but in his deepest core he was definitely weary and frantic. Calming his nerves would only turn futile as his mind swirled and focused solely onto Kouki. Akashi was horrified to see his boyfriend's situation albeit his awareness of Furihata's stable condition. He couldn't help but feel anxiety gushing throughout his whole system. The only thing he wanted to do was to see Kouki's two mesmerizing brown eyes again that would never stop to amaze him and constantly drawn him by some unseen force. He wanted to witness it open again, by his own mismatched eyes, and by then his anxiety will, perhaps, lessen slightly. For him to smile back at him, the smile that unconsciously brought a smile to his own icy mask; for him to reach out for him again; for him to call his name again.

Akashi craved for it. And he wanted to see it quick, otherwise, someone will bear the consequences. He'll gonna find the person who put Kouki in this cursed establishment. And that's absolute.

**Kouki...**

The first sight that greeted Furihata upon opening his eyes was the white, stain less ceiling that covers nothing.

He was aching all over and it seemed his body weighs like tons of lead. What happened to him? Thus unsure, he groggily made an attempt to move his arms albeit painful. Furihata had then decisively motioned his eyes around, rolling from left, when he saw nothing, he shifted to right where he found Akashi staring at him with nothing sort of emotion marring his face, more specifically the look in his eyes, he couldn't detect anything particular. Akashi doesn't move a muscle for the entire time they met eyes. What's wrong with him?

"A... Akashi-kun." he tried his voice, it was hoarse for being unused in quite sometimes.

The sigh that escaped Akashi's lips was one of pure relief. The tenseness on his shoulders seemed to disperse in thin air as it slumped down in a weak, and before him Akashi curled up his lips in a genuine smile. It wasn't big or anything like that, but it weighs a lot more happiness than anybody could see; especially his eyes say a lot.

The invalid couldn't do anything but returned the smile that was given to him wholeheartedly. The brunette was happy to see his boyfriend beside him.

"Akashi-kun..." he called out again. Slowly, he attempted to get up from his bed, bracing his body by his arms. His loud cry echoed the entire room when his abused arms couldn't support his body and fell back to bed.

In just a second, Akashi was already up from his chair and to his lover's side, as quick as possible.

Akashi's eyes met his, warning him.

"Don't be reckless. You just woke up and you didn't heal up yet." Akashi said, tone reprimanding. Nevertheless, he helped him move to sit up, leaning against a pillow behind him.

Furihata smiled nervously to ease his lover's irritation.

"Stop looking at me like that you're scaring me."

"Then stop being stubborn." the redhead reached for his hair, running his fingers freely on them.

"I'm not."

Another sigh from Akashi pulled him out of his stubbornness.

"Sorry." he grabbed the other's hand that kept messing with his hair, prisoning it with his own. His white skin look tanned compared to Akashi's paler one. He moved a little to the other side to give Akashi a place to sit, and the red head occupied the given space. Akashi took his hand from his, held it, and brought it to his lips.

The dangerous captain tightened his grip on the boy's hand, seemingly afraid that he might get lost in a blink. Furihata smiled but with a frown.

Furihata let a cough slipped past his lips, more of a strain.

"What happened?" he voiced his question.

The redhead looked thoughtful, but complied nonetheless. "You'd encountered an accident on your way home." and he didn't say more.

That being said it never passed twenty seconds before the boy reacted. Furihata immediately closed his eyes, as he trembled slightly upon a vivid scene of a car being clashed with another one filmed inside his head. A loud screeched of metal meeting the road and the plenty shouts of the people around it. He'd seen it all.

Akashi held him closely to calm him down, but avoiding of hurting him too much.

"I'm here, you have to calm down." he whispered near Kouki's ear while rubbing his back, soothing him.

Furihata let silent tears to fall, nuzzling his face on the paler teen's chest. He forced the memories out of his brain but to no avail, instead it kept rewinding to him and made him tremble and sob silently. They stayed like that for a quite few moments.

Akashi leaned away slightly to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"I was scared. Never been... Back then I thought I was going to..." he trailed off consciously, not intending to complete his sentence.

"You're safe now." Akashi uttered rather softly, wiping the tears off the brunette's beautiful face.

He did his best to stop crying. Drying his tears, he felt a few painful scratches on his cheeks. He blinked, Furihata noticed how terrible Akashi's face today.

Swallowing, he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you..." he avoided his eyes.

"You shouldn't." the redhead lifted his chin by his thumb and forefinger to force him meet his eyes. Furihata was shocked to see how those mesmerizing eyes swirled in mixed emotions. He wasn't to Akashi being like this.

Akashi leaned forward to kiss him on his lips, passion pouring over them, making him close his eyes involuntarily. It didn't last long but it took Furihata's breath away.

Gently, Akashi broke the kiss and pulled him to his chest again, a little too tight.

"Ouch." Furihata groaned and grimaced slightly, panting. Akashi didn't move for a second before Furihata felt wet lips on the crook of his neck.

"Just... Don't do it again Kouki." he sounds desperate.

"But I can't promise you that. I'm often clumsy and prone to minor accidents. A klutz."

The redhead let go, a vivid frown marring on his face.

"Kouki." A threat and reprimand.

"I won't promise because accidents happen when it happens, but I promise to lessen my clumsiness. Is that fair enough?" he smiled tenderly, his both arms making its way to Akashi's neck. Somehow, the heavy weights lifted off his chest.

They stared at each other for a moment; one having a strict face while the other was smiling. Furihata leaned forward to give his lover a peck.

"A seal?" he asked playfully.

"Don't give me that face."

"Fine." he pouted but smile never wavered off his face.

"Rest now Kouki." Akashi commanded.

"Eh? But just woke up."

"No arguments."

He stood up and helped him lie down. Once done, he looked at Akashi and whispered.

Sighing, he said at last. "Don't leave okay? Please stay." Furihata doesn't want to sound clingy but he'll more likely tolerate this day, just today he wants to depend on Akashi.

"You need not ask."


End file.
